Please Don't
by adek Fuu bang
Summary: Bagaimana sikapmu saat menyiapkan pernikahan orang yang kamu cintai dan sahabatmu sendiri..


Disclaimer : absolutely Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : liat sendiri.

Rated : T

Genre : romance

WARNING ! typo(s) yang bertebaran, jauh dari EYD, alur datar dan maksa banget, also gajeness, romance gagal! gomen kalo nemu fic dengan tema sama dengan ini karna mungkin saja sumbernya sama.. MV Please don't from K-Will.

So? Enjoy…

Please Don't

A Story by Adek Fuu Bang

Tangan pemuda itu hanya bisa bergetar, dan penyebabnya adalah benda yang kini tengah dipegangnya- sebuah undangan dengan warna dasar hitam dipadu corak pink yang menambah keindahan undangan itu. Jelas didalamnya tertulis nama dua sahabatnya dan foto mereka disebuah taman sakura yang sedang menggungurkan bunganya. Cukup lama pemuda itu memperhatikan undangan ditangannya hingga tak terasa air mata telah tergenang disudut matanya.

"seharusnya kalian memberitahuku lebih dulu, setidaknya aku bisa mencarikan tempat pre-wedding yang lebih bagus" ucap sang pemuda sambil menyeka air disudut matanya, tak lucu jika dua orang didepannya melihat dia menangis sekarang. "maafkan kami Naruto-kun, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, untuk persiapannya saja kami hanya punya waktu sebulan" jawab sang gadis bersurai pink sambil menggenggam mesra pemuda disebelahnya- calon suaminya lebih tepat.

"dan kami bukan hanya memberimu undangan Dobe" tambah pria disebelah gadis berambut pink itu. "ah iya, kami kesini juga ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk acara hari-H nya Naruto" ucap gadis berambut pink- Sakura namanya sambil memotong crepe dipiringnya lalu memakannya setelah mengunyahnya pelan.

"hoo, jadi kalian baru ingat kalau teman kalian ini direktur EO yang cukup sukses ha?" cerca pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu sambari tersenyum masam, sekuat mungkin ia berusaha terlihat bahagia didepan kedua sahabatnya ini. "oke, jadi kapan kita akan membicarakan konsep pernikahan kalian?" tambah Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua orang dihadapannya.

"lusa bagaimana? Kamu tidak sibuk hari itu kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke yang kembali mendekatkan pinggiran gelas porselin putih digenggamannya untuk kembali menyesapi kopi hitamnya.

Setelah memutuskan hari mereka akan merundingkan acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dan ditambah obrolan ringan lainnya tentang masa lalu mereka selama SMA, ketiga orang itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali Sasuke yang harus mengantar Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Setelah keluar dari restoran, Naruto segera memacu mobilnya ke apartemen miliknya, tanpa ia sadari air mata telah membuat jalur dikedua pipi tannya. "apa-apaan aku ini, seharusnya aku bahagia melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Dan setidaknya aku harus membuat pernikahan terbaik untuk sahabatku" meskipun berusaha tegar, namun yang dirasakan hatinya justru sebaliknya. Dan kini Naruto hanya tertawa konyol mendapati dirinya yang terisak disudut tempat tidur sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"jadi bagaimana konsep yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka buku agendanya untuk mencatat hal-hal penting yang akan mereka bicarakan. "aku ingin pesta taman sederhana yang banyak warna pink, ah jangan lupa juga mendekor pelaminan dengan warna pink" jawab Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"tidak Sakura, pink terlalu mencolok. Lebih baik hitam atau abu-abu" bantah Sasuke sambil melirik calon istrinya itu. "kamu kira akan ada pemakaman Sasuke-kun? Hitam itu terlalu mengerikan untuk hari bahagia kita" Sakura pun tetap berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya. "pandapat orang berbeda-beda Sakura, dan menurutku hitam cocok untuk dekorasinya nanti" ucap Sasuke tak kalah keras kepala.

Disebrang meja, Naruto kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Jauh didalam hatinya dia berharap untuk bisa segera mungkin pergi dari sini, ah.. mungkin lebih baik dia menolak permintaan kedua orang ini untuk menjadi wedding organizer mereka, hah.. takdir sungguh mengejeknya saat ini.

Dan lihatlah sekarang, pasangan didepannya kini malah sibuk berdebat tentang bunga apa saja yang akan digunakan dalam pernikahan mereka kelak. Oh kamisama, sungguh berat cobaan yang dirimu berikan pada pemeran utama kita ini. Mencoba bersabar dengan keadaannya yang tengah diacuhkan, Naruto kembali memakan burger yang sudah dipesannya, mereka memang memilih sebuah restoran burger sederhana untuk membicarakan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura ketimbang kantor Naruto sendiri.

"sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya Naruto setelah merasa jenuh dengan pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu. "ah, gomen Naruto-kun" Sakura merasa bersalah pada pemuda pirang ini karna telah menelantarkannya, padahal sebelumnya mereka meminta Naruto untuk mengurus pernikahannya. "sebaiknya kalian lihat dulu artikel pernikahan yang sudah kubawa, mana tahu kalian tertarik dengan konsep dari perusahaanku" tawar Naruto sambil menyerahkan kumpulan artikel pernikahan berbentuk buku dari dalam tasnya.

Sejurus kemudian mereka kembali membicarakan perihal pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan segala tetek bengeknya, dan jangan lupa juga pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi setiap si bungsu Uchiha dan nona Haruno mempertahankan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, matahari sudah bersembunyi dibelahan dunia lain sembari memamerkan kegagahannya. Entah Naruto harus berterima kasih pada pekerjaannya yang menggunung hingga bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pernikahan kedua sahabatnya, atau malah mengumpat kesal karena pekerjaan itu juga dia harus pulang selarut ini, dan jangan lupakan juga kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan betisnya yang nyeri minta ampun.

Sesampainya diapartemen miliknya Naruto segera mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat, melepas semua pakaiannya dan segera berendam. Naruto terpekik kecil saat merasakan otot-ototnya yang mulai rileks karna efek air hangat, sungguh nyaman batinnya.

Kantuk mulai menggelanyut manja di mata Naruto, jam dinding apartemennya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, namun hal tersebut tidak mampu merayu Naruto untuk segera berbaring dikasurnya, menutup mata lalu melayarkan bahtera ke lautan mimpi.

Suara kertas yang dibalik, goresan pena diatas kertas, dan suara dari jemari yang menari indah diatas keyboard menjajah seluruh ruangan dia apartemen Naruto, sungguh 3 pernikahan yang diadakan dalam minggu yang sama benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran pemuda ini. Bukannya tidak bisa dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada bawahannya, tapi rasa bertanggung jawab dan kecintaannya pada perusahaan yang telah dibangun Naruto dari nol memaksanya turut andil dalam setiap acara yang dipercayakan pada perusahaanya walaupun tidak seratus persen.

Saat tengah 'bercumbu' mesra dengan pekerjaannya, tatapan Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh pada dokumen yang dibalut bahan kulit pada sampulnya. Naruto menghela nafas barang sejenak, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil dokumen ynag tertata rapi disudut meja kerjanya. Tangannya mulai membuka halaman pertama dokumen tersebut, dan matanya langsung bersiborok dengan tulisan rapi yang berjejer rapi didalamnya, tulisannya sendiri.

"pelaminan putih dengan corak hitam, dengan sentuhan rangkaian bluebell dan beby's breath pasti akan terasa manis bukan begitu?" Naruto merasa saat ini dirinya benar-benar bodoh, dia bahkan sudah merancang bagaimana pernikahannya kelak dengan orang itu, tapi nasib seperti menertawakannya yang kini merancang konsep pernikahan orang yang dicintainya dengan orang lain, lucu sekali. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran melanturnya, Naruto segera menutup dokumen itu dan kembali menekuni pekerjaanya.

Setelah berminggu-minggu menyiapkan segala sesuatu tentang pernikahan mereka, akhirnya tiba hari-H pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan, mereka sungguh dimanjakan dengan dekorasi taman yang menjadi tema pernikahan si bungsu Uchiha, altar pernikahan yang dihias dengan rangkaian iris yang terangkai rapi dengan beberapa sulur tanaman yang menjuntai alami.

Hidangan yang tersusun apik disayap kiri taman menggugah selera siapapun yang melihatnya. Tuts grand piano antara altar dan pelaminan dipencet untuk mengetes nada yang keluar, sang pianis- Yamanaka Ino yang dibalut dress selutut berwarna soft blue dan rambutnya yang dikepang berantakan dipermanis dengan bunga berwarna merah yang diselipkan ditelinganya.

Master ceremony- Sai, sudah bersiap diatas podium, pertanda acara hari ini akan dimulai. "dimohon kepada para undangan untuk berkumpul didepan altar karna acara kan segera dimulai" ujar Sai memanggil setiap undangan untuk segera berkumpul. "pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, dimulai" ujar Sai sejurus kemudian.

"mempelai pria dipersilahkan masuk" suara Sai meredam bising antara tamu undangan yang segera memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada satu titik, kearah gerbang taman. Dengan jas hitam keluaran terbaru rancangan disainer terkemuka di Paris membalut tubuh gagah si Uchiha bungsu, rambutnya dipoles dengan gel yang semangkin memancarkan ketampanannya. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuju altar, menunggu sang mempelelai wanita.

"mempelai wanita dipersilahkan masuk" suara Sai kembali terdengar ditaman yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat resepsi itu. Dan seketika pandangan para hadirin berbinar melihat mempelai wanita- Sakura dengan dress selututnya berwarna putih bersih dihiasi borkat tipis disekitar dada dan bagian ujung dresnya. Tangan kanannya mengamit erat tangan sang ayah yang tersenyum bahagia mengantarkan putrinya merengkuh bahtera rumah tangga dengan pria yang sudah mengunggunya dialtar.

Senyum bahagia tak pernah lekang dari bibir Sakura yang dipoles dengan lipgloss pink, tangan kirinya yang memegang buket chrysanthemum merah dengan paduan beberapa bunga liar, sedikit bergetar karna rasa gugup dan juga senang yang membuncah didadanya.

Dentingan piano yang dibawakan jemari lentik Ino mengiringi langkah Sakura menuju altar pemberkatan. Sesampainya didepan altar ayah Sakura menyalami Sasuke yang sebelumnya membungkuk singkat padanya, lalu menyerahkan tangan Sakura pada pria didepannya dan kembali kearah hadirin, kesamping istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah kedua mempelai berdiri didepan altar, sang pendeta kemudian membacakan kewajiban suami untuk istri dan juga kewajiban istri untuk suami, tak lupa juga beberapa ayat dari alkitab. Dan kini memasuki bagian paling inti, sang pendeta membacakan sumpah setia dari kedua mempelai.

"bersediakah kamu Uchiha Sasuke, menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu, mendampingi dan selalu setia dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit miskin atau kaya?" sang pendeta yang menatap lurus pada Sasuke dapat merasakan kesungguhan dari dua bola mata onix didepannya saat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada tegas "saya bersedia"

Kini sang tatapan sang pendeta bertemu dengan mata emerld Sakura sembari membacakan janji suci pernikahan "bersediakah kamu Haruno Sakura, menerima Uchiha sasuke sebagai suamimu mendampingi dan selalu setia dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit miskin atau kaya?" dan dengan nada pasti pula Sakura menjawab "saya bersedia"

"dengan ini saya resmikan kalian menjadi suami istri, suami dipersilahkan mencium istri" ucapan sang pendeta segera direalisasikan Sasuke yang memeluk mesra pinggang istrinya lalu memberi kecupan lembut yang disambut tepuk tangan para hadirin.

Sungguh semua tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari para hadirin berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan seorang pemuda yang berdiri disudut taman, memastikan seluruh acara berjalan lancar dan tentu saja dengan memandang dari kejauhan kebahagian sahabat serta cinta pertamanya yang berciuman mesra didepan altar, dan bagaimana kedua tangannya yang saling bertepuk berkontradiksi dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipi tannya tanpa bisa dicegah "I'am always love you" tak terasa ucapan lirih itu meluncur dari bibirnya ynag bergetar menahan buncahan kecewa dari dadanya.

Setelah acara pembacaan janji suci, Sasuke dan Sakura telah berdiri di pelaminan dan menerima ucapan selamat dari para kolega keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno serta teman-teman mereka yang telah menghadiri hari bahagia mereka.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Naruto sudah ingin meniggalkan tempat ini, namun sudah terlambat karna kini Ino sudah mengapit lengan kanannya dan menyeretnya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru itu.

Sasuke ternyata cukup jeli untuk menyadari Naruto sahabatnya yang sedikit bergetar ketika memeluknya singkat sambil mengucapkan selamat, dan jangan lupakan juga ujung mata yang sedikit sembab, cukup aneh untuk sahabat dobenya tersebut karna Sasuke kenal betul Naruto adalah orang periang dan juga hiperaktif. "selamat ya Sakura-chan, semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng" Naruto juga memeluk singkat Sakura sembari mengucapkan selamat, berniat langsung melarikan diri, tapi apa daya kini tangannya sudah ditahan Sakura untuk mengambil fotonya bersama pengantin baru tersebut.

Sekuat tenaga Naruto Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya kearah kamera untuk mengabadikan dia dan kedua sahabatnya yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan yang terikat dengan janji suci. Dan setelah berbagai alasan yang dibuat Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu, akhirnya kini pemuda tersebut telah berada dalam mobilnya yang tak jauh dari tempat resepsi. Disebuah pinggiran danau berair jernih ditemani sepoi angin menjadi saksi bisu Naruto yang kini menangis dalam sepi. Kini ia juga tertawa atas kebodohannya, kebodohannya yang telah membiarkan orang tersebut membawa pergi hatinya menyisakan ruang kosong yang tak mungkin bisa diisi lagi. "selamat bahagia teme" lirihnya.

Disebuah pinggir jalan raya terparkir manis mobil SUV berwarna metalik, lihatlah kedalamnya dan kamu akan menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap kosong sebuah foto ditangannya. Tanpa ada aba-aba ia segera merobek foto itu menjadi dua tepat pada bagian seorang wanita yang mengamit erat tangan kedua pria dikanan dan kirinya. Disatukannya kembali kedua foto itu hingga terlihatlah dua pria yang tersenyum bahagia. Air mata kembali mengalir dikedua pipi tan pria itu tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

 **End ~~**

Mvfic perdana Fuu,

Gomen kalo ancur banget, ide fic ini sebenarnya udah ada sejak SMP tapi baru berani ngeluarinnya sekarang. Fuu bener-bener baru a.k.a newbie kacang ijo yang baru nongol dalam dunia tulis menulis, jadi masih butuh bimbingan para senpai #ojigi. Dan semoga fic ini tidak menyakiti mata readers..

Semua komentar, saran, kritik, flame dsb~ akan Fuu terima.

Review?


End file.
